Runaway
by BrokenBone
Summary: A few yards ahead of her stood a car, flashing its hazard warning lights. From the interior lights that spilled out of the windows and the open drivers side door, Marceline could make out a figure, trudging back and forth on the side of the road and grabbing their hair.


**Hiya!**

So I saw this prompt on the bubbline tag on tumblr, and thought it was a good idea.

So here my little one shot is!

_I own nothing that is related to the Adventure Time show, if I did there would be no speculation whether bubbline was cannon or no._

* * *

><p>She was done.<p>

She was _so fucking done_!

This was the last drop, she had had _enough_.

"Marceline!"

"Don't you _dare_ use my name!" she growled, barring her teeth with anger. Turning back to the door, she tore it open to reveal the stormy darkness that ravaged the night with rain and strong gusts.

She turned back to the white haired boy she once had so much respect for. "I'm not coming back here, don't you _dare_ try to find me, I am _so done_ with you and dad's shit, Ash!"

"Bu—"

The door slammed behind her before he had a chance to say anything, and she wasn't going to let him come after her and try to smooth this over.

No, all she wanted was to leave this pitiful life behind and just...

Just what?

Didn't matter.

Her feet bounced easily off the concrete beneath her, taking her further and further away from the towering building she wanted nothing to do with. She didn't know exactly were she was going, but she didn't care. Anywhere but here.

Marceline could hear Ash's voice calling her name through the rain, but all it did was spurring her to go on faster. It was as if nature itself wanted her to leave because she had the wind in her back as she ran block after block until she found herself on a road she had never traveled before.

There were no buildings on either side of the road, just the ones she had left behind her.

Stopping and clasping her hands to her knees, she allowed herself to stop and breathe for a second.

Marceline straightened her back and started walking down the unknown road. Her breaths came out as thick clouds that the wind swept away, and it was just now that she realized just how cold it was. The rain fell on her arms and face like needles and she wished that she had picked out a jacket to put over her tshirt. She didn't even bother to put on some shoes. She felt a bit like a jackass...

At least it was subsiding and the winds seemed to have calmed down as well. Marceline looked up to the night sky and heaved a deep sigh, she wished that things would have played out differently.

She didn't know for how long she had been walking, or how far she had come, but none of it mattered as long as she got away from Ash and her dad.

Her dad.

He would most certainly freak once he got home and learned that she was gone. Maybe even send out his grunts to get her back.

She frowned deeply and felt a heated pressure behind her eyes that threatened to spill over. She forced her eyes shut, she was _not_ about to cry for this. They didn't _deserve_ her tears.

"I can't believe this!"

Marceline snapped her eyes open.

A few yards ahead of her stood a car, flashing its hazard warning lights. From the interior lights that spilled out of the windows and the open drivers side door, Marceline could make out a figure, trudging back and forth on the side of the road and grabbing their hair.

This disturbance was a welcome one, because it helped her think of something other than her now ex-boyfriend and her father. It even brought a smile to her face, watching this girl scream in agony at the phone when no one picked up on the other end.

The car and the girl was only a few meter away now, so Marceline could see her more clearly.

She had long tresses of wavy hair sticking out from the hood of her coat, jeans that hugged her legs pretty tight and boots on her feet.

The girl suddenly turned around and shrieked, holding up her cellphone like if it was a dagger of some sort, seemingly threatening to stab Marceline with the blunt object. "Who are you?!" she demanded.

Marceline realized then that she was wearing all black, and that she probably wasn't that visible in these weather conditions.

"I'm Marceline," she said. "Sorry for sneaking up on you like that."

The girl chewed on her bottom lip with a concentrated scowl on her face. Marceline had to admit that she was pretty cute.

"I'm just a passersby, so don't stab me please," she said and threw the unknown girl a lob sided grin, glancing from her face to her phone and back.

The blonde glanced at her phone, that she was still holding in a ready-to-stab fashion, and lowered it slowly.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"I'm the one that snuck up on you, so nah, not accepted," Marceline said with a single shoulder shrug. "What were you yelling about anyway?" she asked and threw a glance at the car. "Got motor probs or something?" she stuffed her hands in her jeans pockets, cherishing the small amount of body heat her legs shared with her palms and cold fingers.

The girl in front of her sighed. "No..." she muttered. "I've got a flat tire..." she mumbled under her breath, seemingly hesitant to admit that she couldn't take care of it herself. This made the corner of Marceline's lip pull up into a smirk, and when the blonde saw this the cute scowl from earlier returned.

"Want me to get it for you? You got a spare?" she said and lightly kicked the tire closest to her.

"You would do that?" she looked thankful at first, but then her brows narrowed. "Without any expectations for anything in return?" she asked skeptically.

Marceline rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry you haven't experienced the kindness strangers sometimes have to give," she said and turned her back on the blonde, moving towards the trunk. "Open up the trunk will ya, sweetie?"

"S-swee-...? ...I'm sorry, I don't really get out much," Marceline heard her mumble before she moved past her and opened the trunk. Marceline immediately got to work on freeing the spare tired.

"You're only wearing a tshirt? Aren't you cold?"

Marceline chuckled. "Nah I'm okay," she replied and pulled the tire out of the trunk. Leaving it at the side of the road, she went back to the trunk.

The blonde stood a few feet away, shuffling her feet awkwardly while watching Marceline take out all the things they needed.

Taking a few steps towards the blonde, Marceline held out a flashlight for her to grab. The confused blinking of the blonde made her chuckle. "Hold this and point it at what I'm working on, sweet cheeks," she smirked at the annoyed huff and the coloring of her cheeks, barely noticeable in the dark, but despite that she took the flashlight and lit it.

Soon thereafter, the replacement tire was in place.

Marceline hefted the flat tire into the trunk and closed it. Brushing off her hands, she turned around and faced the blonde.

"Thank you very much," the girl with the wavy hair said with a coy smile. "I'd be stuck here all night if you didn't happen to pass by."

"It's alright," Marceline shrugged. "It's not like I have anything better to do right now," she added under her breath and let her eyes fall to the floor as the earlier events of the evening came back to her.

The blonde didn't say anything, and a few moments passed where they just stood in front of each other in silence.

A gust blew past them and made them both shudder. Marceline stuffed her hands into her pockets and pressed her arms against her torso, though it did little to help her against the cold.

"You uh," Marceline looked up at the slightly shorter girl. "You want a ride? There's quite the walk to the next settlement," she trailed off and picked at the ground with her foot, avoiding meeting Marceline's gaze.

Marceline chuckled. "Sure, thank you," she said. The blonde nodded once before turning around and walking over to the drivers seat. "Hey," the blonde immediately stopped and faced her. "What's your name sweetie?" Marceline asked as she moved over to the passenger seat.

Opening the door, the light spilled out and revealed that she was not blonde, but her hair was in fact dyed pink. It also spilled onto her to reveal that her cheeks matched her hair quite well.

"I'm Bonnibel," she mumbled, and got into the car.

"Bonnibel, huh?" Marceline smiled. "I like your hair," she said as she got into the car.

The hears Bonnibel mutter a shy thanks as she fired up the engine and drove off. "I'm sorry, but my heater isn't really working..." Bonnibel admitted shamefully.

"That's fine," Marceline flashed her a grin.

They drove for a while, and the silence and the light vibrations of the car was slowly lulling Marceline to sleep. It was Bonnibel's voice that pulled her back to reality.

"So what were you doing out there?"

Marceline swallowed. "Sightseeing," she blurted, mentally slapping herself.

Bonnibel looked at her skeptically. "In the dark?" she raised an eyebrow. The look she was giving her stirred something within Marceline that she couldn't quite explain.

She felt her cheek color a bit. "Uh, well, it wasn't dark when I started. I'm traveling anyway."

"In nothing but the clothes you got on you? No jacket or bag?"

"Yup, I like traveling light!"

"So light you got no room for shoes?"

Marceline's face went blank as she stared down at her feet and wiggled her toes. _Shit! _

Looking up, she met Bonnibel's slight worried eyes. She chewed her lip, how was she supposed to get out of this one?

Marceline sighed and admitted defeat. "I'm not actually traveling," she said and sunk deeper into the seat, cherishing it's heat.

"I'm going to assume that you're not an escaped convict or gang member," Bonnibel mumbled as if trying to convince herself.

Marceline's face broke into a wide grin and she couldn't contain the laughter that bubbled up inside. "Geez Bonnie, you really assume the worst in people you meet, huh?" she kept laughing.

"I just assumed that you were _not_ an escaped convict!" Bonnibel barked, but smiled. "Shut it you."

Marceline's laughter died down to a chuckle. "Fine," she sighed. "I'm kind of running away," the moment she admitted it was the moment the smile she had been wearing since running into Bonnibel fell from her face.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Bonnibel look between her and the road several times.

"Oh," she said finally, apparently not knowing just how to react.

"Yeah," Marceline sighed. "My dad and my boyfriend— I mean _ex-boyfriend,_ apparently had this deal where he'd be involved with the family corporation if we got married and junk," her eyebrows narrowed and she barred her teeth much like a dog. "Found out today, so I ran away. I'm not planning on going back," she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

Looking over at Bonnibel when the girl remained silent, she was met with sad eyes flickering between the road and herself.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. "What a horrible way to find out," she added under her breath, going back to staring at the road.

Marceline jerked her shoulder. "Meh, I'll pull through, he wasn't that special anyway, it's not like I was head-over-heels for him anyway," her voice trailed off as she looked down on her wet and dirty socks and legs. The cold didn't bother her that much, it was actually nice to have it since it helped her think about something else than her life drama.

"Oh," Bonnibel narrowed her brows. "So if he wasn't that special, how come you dated him?" she asked and sent Marceline a puzzled look. "Wouldn't it had been better to, like, stay single until someone you really liked came along?"

Marceline smiled at the pinkette. "Yeah it would have, but you see, my dad isn't just anyone, y'know," she sighed and wrapped her arms tighter around her torso, this time for warmth. "I might not be widely known as his daughter, but the daughter of the CEO of Abadeer Lawyer Co just _can't_be in a lesb—"

Let lips smacked shut. If she can't live out in the open, she shouldn't talk like she's out in the open.

"Lesb—ian?" Bonnibel finished for her. "You're a lesbian?"

Marceline cursed at herself and her clumsiness. She heaved a sigh.

"No," she shook her head. "I'm a bisexual," she explained and glanced at her new acquaintance through the corner of her eye.

Just in time to catch her openly checking her out.

A smirk curled Marceline's lip.

"But..." she sat up straight. "I have always found women to be way more interesting than men, so I suppose women are my preference," she said and turned her attention fully to Bonnibel.

The pinkette's face immediately matched her hair. "O-oh really?" she stammered. "That's nice."

Marceline chuckled.

"Anyway, Bonnie," she re-wrapped her arms around her torso. "What were you doing out there in the middle of a night like this?"

Bonnibel squirmed for a little bit. "Since you've been so open and honest with me, I suppose I should be the same to you," she sighed, but stayed quiet.

Marceline blinked, watching the shorter girl as streetlights started flying past high above them, showering them both in golden light.

"Sooo," Marceline cleared her throat. "Spit it out?" she grinned.

Bonnibel shook her head. "Nope. I only said that I _should_ be just as open and honest as you, I never said that I _will_ be," she smiled at her, obviously satisfied with herself.

Marceline blinked before laughing. "Fine, whatever, you dweeb," she shrugged. "I bet _you're_ the escaped convict," she grinned. "Or like a princess on the run?"

The look Bonnibel sent her was so heavy with the question _are-you-serious-right-now? _that Marceline couldn't help but laugh more.

"Yeah, I'm _totally_ a escaped princess, you weirdo," Bonnibel shook her head, but Marceline could see that she wanted to laugh too on the grin that spread across her face.

"I knew it," Marceline said as soon as she was able to calm her laughter, suddenly dizzy from the lack of oxygen, she guessed. "You're way too pretty to be a simple peasant," she mumbled under her breath, and it earned her a red faced Bonnibel as she snapped her head in her direction and stared at her with wide eyes. "I dunno why I said that," Marceline added, and it was barely audible.

Man, she was _so_ dizzy...

"Uhh, M-... Marcy?"

"Marceline."

"So Marcy."

"Fine."

"Are you okay, you look pretty pale..."

They had reached the next settlement, and as Bonnibel drove down different streets, Marceline lulled back and forth in her seat.

"Marcy?"

"Hmm?" she had a hard time to focus now, this wasn't because of the lack of oxygen, what what happening?

"My goodness, Marcy! You're burning up!" Marceline hadn't even noticed Bonnibel's hand on her forehead.

"What?"

"Shut it Marcy, I'm finding a motel right now," Bonnibel barked and focused on her driving.

Marceline nodded, or maybe she just let her head lob about as it wished, and kept her mouth shut.

Soon enough, Bonnibel had found a small, three stories high, motel and pulled into the parking lot. The whole town had this eerie feeling, and had she not been running a fever or whatever the junk this was, Marceline wouldn't want to stay here.

"Come here," Bonnibel pulled at her arm, but when she didn't react fast enough, the pinkette let out an annoyed huff and reached in over her to help her out of the seatbelt.

Her pink hair brushed past Marceline's nose and the raven haired girl subconsciously took a whiff. Bonnibel stopped what she was doing with a jerk and those teal eyes soon bored into Marceline's own mahogany ones.

"Did you just sniff me?" the pinkette asked, embarrassment in both her voice and on her face.

Marceline shrugged her shoulder and sent her a lob sided grin. "I'm sorry?"

He could almost feel the heat radiating from Bonnibel's face as she swiftly turned back to pull the seatbelt out of its clasp.

Soon enough, Marceline was being pushed towards the entrance, and within a few minutes they found themselves outside a worn and cheap looking wooden door that lead to the room they had rented.

In fact —the whole place looked worn and cheap.

Bonnibel opened the door to reveal a room with one double bed in the middle of it. You could literally see the whole room standing in the hallway.

"Shoot," Bonnibel sighed. "I'll ask for another— hey!"

Before she could react, Marceline had gone inside and face planted the covers. Bonnibel huffed yet again. "Fine," she muttered, and went inside.

Marceline heard the door lock and determent strides towards her. Soon she was yanked from the covers and flipped onto her back.

Bonnibel was looking at her, concern seemed to fill every inch of her being. Marceline chuckled as the pinkette started running her hands up and down her torso.

"My, maybe you aren't a princess after all, this isn't very appropriate you see," Marceline chuckled and rolled around. "That tickles, stop it," she started laughing, not realizing thar Bonnibel was trying to get her out of her wet clothes.

"Marcy!" Bonnibel barked.

"Bonnie!" Marceline barked back.

"You're gonna get real sick if you stay in those clothes!" Bonnibel scolded and pulled at Marceline's tshirt, her face burning bright red.

"If you want to get me out of my clothes you don't have to make up silly reasons, Princess," Marceline chuckled and started removing the tshirt herself, being careful not to pull her sports top with it.

Bonnibel stomped her foot and flailed her arms in embarrassment. "I'm not trying to get you naked, I'm trying to get you out of your cold and wet clothes!" she squeaked, her face burning bright red.

Marceline laughed, her tshirt and arms over her head. After a few seconds however, she stopped laughing. "I'm uh, I'm stuck," she mumbled, her voice heavily muffled by the wet fabric.

"Oh, deer lord," Bonnibel breathed and swallowed and started tugging at her new friend's shirt.

"Deer, like the animal?" Marceline snorted.

"Yeah, I don't believe in God so it feels weird to be saying things like the original saying," Bonnibel took a deep breath and started pulling harder, the shirt just wasn't coming off. "Hey! Don't pull my head off in here!" Marceline laughed.

"Sorry, it's just, really hard to—"

The shirt suddenly released its grasp of the dark haired girl and was sent flying.

But so was Marceline.

And before they knew it, they were both on the floor in a heap.

Marceline blinked and lifted her head from what she soon realized was Bonnibel's shoulder, and looked into the teal pearls that were staring straight back at her.

Marceline felt her face grow hot, and she wasn't sure if it was the fever, the heat from Bonnibel's red cheeks or if she was, in fact, blushing like a mad man.

"I knew you were trying to get me naked," she mumbled with a sly-yet-a-bit-awkward grin as she pushed herself off Bonnibel.

"Why would you say that?" Bonnibel shrieked and pushed her away further with her feet, only making the dark haired girl laugh more.

Bonnibel pouted as she stood up from the floor, and Marceline couldn't help but find the gesture adorable.

"I suppose I need to lose these as well," she mumbled and started unbuttoning her jeans.

"If they're wet then yeah," Bonnibel shrugged.

Marceline sent her a look and a chuckle.

"Oh stop it!"

**... ... ...**

Soon enough, Marceline found herself under the thick duvet. She sighed happily and shuffled about to find a comfortable position. Glancing up at Bonnibel that was seated beside er, she smiled. "Why are you so nice to me? I mean, you payed for the room and everything," she smiled genuinely. She felt like her fever was coming down some now that she had calmed down.

Bonnibel seemed be taken by surprise, and thought for a moment before she replied. "Well," she sighed and looked at her hands as she pulled at her fingers. "I'm actually running away too," she admitted quietly. "You told me earlier, and I suppose you're trustworthy, so..." she trailed off. "I'm not running from the same situation as you, but right now I am somewhere I've never been before, in a situation I never thought I'd find myself in, and-" she cut herself off and looked up to stare deep into Marceline's eyes, searching for something. Marceline stared back at her, trying to seem friendly and honest, feeling like the girl sitting at the edge of the bed needed someone like that. "I suppose," Bonnibel whispered and swallowed. "I suppose it was just nice to meet someone as nice as you. You just, like, came out of nowhere and fixed my flat tire without hesitation," Bonnibel chewed the inside of her lip and kept their gazed locked. "I know I've thanked you already, but you know, it feels kinda like words aren't enough. I'd still be stuck out there if it weren't for you," Bonnibel smiled genuinely.

Marceline couldn't resist. "You know, a kiss from the princess would be a rather awesome reward for saving you, Princess," she chuckled.

She almost choked on her own chuckle when pink lips suddenly pressed against her own.

The kiss lasted for a few seconds before Bonnibel pulled away, her face burning red.

Their eyes met and Marceline was able to breathe again.

"Stop calling me princess," Bonnibel mumbled.

Marceline only nodded.

* * *

><p><em>Pzzt!<br>__Don't forget to leave a review!_


End file.
